La estrategia definitiva
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Luego de perder a la mayor parte de su personal, Meito Anizawa está obligado a contratar a nuevas personas que le ayuden a él y a Hinata en la importantísima misión de vender un manga a la chica legendaria A, y las nuevas chicas que le llegan parecen caídas del cielo para él, pero ¿será eso suficiente para lograr su cometido? Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Hace muchas, muchas eras, tuve mi primera idea para un crossover entre Lucky Star y Sora no Otoshimono, y ahora he logrado dar con la inspiración una vez más . Saludos a todos los lectores, y más aún si me siguen de manera frecuente.

 **La estrategia definitiva**

Ante los ojos de Meito Anizawa y su personal se cerraba, una vez más, la puerta electrónica de la tienda que atendían. Una vez más el gran Anime Tenchou había fracasado en lograr vender un artículo a la chica legendaria A.

─ ¡NOOOOOOO! ─ se lamentaba Meito desde lo más profundo de su alma ─ ¿Pero cuando será que logremos nuestro cometido y logremos venderle un manga? La chica legendaria A está resultando un reto muy difícil, por no decir imposible…

Los subordinados de Meito estaban también muy decepcionados por aquel fatídico fallo, y justo en ese momento volvía Hinata Miyakawa del baño. Fue inevitable para la pelirrosa preguntarse qué les había pasado a todos.

─ Tenchou, lo siento muchísimo, pero… ─ dice uno de los trabajadores de Meito, y su rostro era una muestra clara del dolor y la decepción que lo embargaban ─ Yo ya no puedo seguir así. He demostrado que no sirvo de nada. Renuncio, tenchou.

─ ¿Qué cosa?─ Meito cae en pánico. Esperaba haber escuchado mal.

─ Yo también dimito, tenchou ─ dice la chica que se había encargado de acomodar toda la colección de mangas y doujinshi cuando Konata había llegado ─. La compañía Animate no necesita de gente como yo, que ni siquiera puede cumplirle a su jefe, y mucho menos venderle algo a la chica legendaria A…

En medio de dramáticas lágrimas y poses exageradas, todos los empleados (una vez más, menos Hinata) se quitan los delantales de trabajo y abandonan de uno en uno la tienda. Meito ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada. Su corazón estaba igual de destrozado que ellos. Sólo esa obsesión que lo ha acompañado toda la vida quedaba aun haciéndole compañía.

─ Tenchou, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora si no hay nadie, aparte de nosotros? ─ pregunta Hinata un poco nerviosa, pues ella no quería renunciar, tampoco trabajar en exceso.

─ No tenemos otra opción, Miyakawa. Tenemos que contratar a otras personas que puedan cubrir los puestos vacantes, al menos provisionalmente. Tendré que empezar ahora mismo a montar anuncios, y tú mientras tanto quédate por si vienen más clientes.

─ Entendido, tenchou.

Meito se dirige al almacén para empezar con su trabajo, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil: últimamente sus empleados se iban, completamente desesperanzados y decepcionados de los constantes fallos por intentar que la chica legendaria A comprara algo de la tienda, el máximo honor que podía recibir una tienda, a causa de la leyenda que gira alrededor de esa enana otaku. Tenía que pensar bien en lo que tendría que hacer próximamente, jugarse sus cartas con la mayor sabiduría posible. Los siguientes aspirantes debían, de alguna manera, ser los mejores para el exquisito ver de Konata Izumi.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

─ A la mierda… otro mes que estamos en rojo ─ expresa Tomoki Sakurai al comprobar los gastos realizados.

Frente al chico se encontraban tres chicas con alas y aparatos a ambos lados de las orejas, todas ellas mirando expectantes al joven, quien por su parte estaba la mar de preocupado. Tomoki rehace las cuentas para ver si había cometido un error, pero el segundo balance da el mismo resultado.

─ ¡No, no, no, no y noooo! ─ Tomoki tira el cuaderno y la calculadora a quién saben dónde y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos ─ ¡Hoy hemos perdido más de diez mil yenes, y encima por tercer mes seguido! ¿Pero cómo es posible que tengamos semejante pérdida?

─ Eso debe ser culpa tuya, baka ─ señala Astrea con un dedo acusador, y en la otra mano tenía una enorme barra de chocolate ─. Eso es lo que pasa cuando sólo sabes comprar revistas eróticas cada vez que encuentras alguna.

─ ¿Y tú qué? Que gastas más en comida para ti sola que un pueblo pequeño. Incluso Nymph se pone un límite en las frituras que se compra. Esto sencillamente no puede seguir así ¡Nos dirigimos a la ruina! ─ Nymph e Ikaros voltean a mirar a Astrea, la cual se mete en la boca el resto del chocolate de un solo empujón.

Tomoki se pone a dar vueltas por toda la sala, completamente desesperado por la situación en casa. Ya el dinero que tenía no iba a alcanzar para cubrir la alimentación del mes, así que pensó que sólo habría dos alternativas.

─ ¡Ya está! No es que me guste esto, pero… ─ mira con bastante seriedad a las tres angeloids ─ Ustedes tres tienen que conseguir un empleo y traer dinero a casa. Es la única manera.

─ Sí, maestro ─ es la respuesta automática de Ikaros.

─ ¿Empleo? ¿Qué clase de empleo? ─ pregunta Nymph ladeando la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué es un empleo? ¿Es delicioso? ─ dice Astrea muy entusiasmada.

─ ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que tienen que salir de aquí y deberán trabajar para ganarse el dinero que traerán a casa ─ Astrea y Nymph estaban por protestar, pero Tomoki se les adelanta y se juega su carta de triunfo ─. Pero si no lo hacen, no tendré otra opción que echarlas a la calle, pues ya me están resultando demasiado costosas.

Eso dejó completamente de piedra a las dos angeloids, mientras Ikaros simplemente baja su rostro, en una señal de congojo. Así entonces, no tenían otra opción, trabajarían y traerán dinero, aunque desde luego Ikaros utilizaría las ganancias para hacer las compras… y de vez en cuando comprar una sandía.

Ya estando todos de acuerdo en lo que había que hacer, las tres angeloids salen de casa para buscar una labor, y Tomoki es quien se tiene que quedar limpiando el desastre que él mismo había causado hace apenas un momento. Esperaba que aquellas tres tuvieran éxito.

* * *

 **Horas después**

─ ¡Están contratadas! ─ exclama Meito apenas las tres angeloids mencionaban la frase "buscamos empleo". Hinata les da la bienvenida de manera cordial ─ Justo ahora estaba por mandar a la prensa el anuncio de solicitud de empleados, pero ustedes son perfectas. Ese físico, ese cosplay que ustedes llevan, esas expresiones en sus rostros… ¡Ustedes son lo que hace falta para que esta tienda ascienda rápidamente y se convierta en la más exitosa de Animate en apenas unos días! ¡Pueden empezar a trabajar mañana mismo! ¡Las estaré esperando a partir de las diez! Pero una cosa primero ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

─ Angeloid de tipo alpha de la clase mascota. Ikaros.

─ Llámame Nymph.

─ ¡Astrea!

─ ¡Mejor todavía! Tienen nombres como si estuvieran en un juego online. Sin duda son perfectas. Antes de irse deben venir conmigo, les explicaré su misión en cuanto empiecen.

Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea asienten algo contrariadas, pues no pensaban que encontrar un empleo resultase así de fácil. Hinata sonríe muy contenta al ver que ya no tendría que cargar sola con todo el trabajo en la tienda, y así tendría tiempo para disfrutar de sus doujinshi durante los ratos libres. Meito se dedica durante un rato más a explicar los que las angeloids tendrían que hacer durante su periodo en ese lugar, de lo cual marcaba especialmente la misión de vender algo a la chica legendaria A. Ikaros asentía a cada cosa y de vez en cuando probaba ella misma a hacerlo, consiguiendo resultados satisfactorios; Nymph veía el trabajo como algo tedioso, pero prefería asumir el reto antes que seguir buscando, además que las instrucciones le parecían bastante sencillas; y Astrea sencillamente no entendía gran cosa de lo que debía hacer. Meito tenía el presentimiento de que sería capaz de lograr su sueño y conseguiría junto a esas angeloids aquel hito que le fue encomendado desde el día en que él adquirió poderes y se convirtió en el Anime Tenchou. Podía ver cerca el logro del propósito principal de su vida.

* * *

 **Casa de Tomoki**

El chico tenía que encargarse, por sí mismo, de la limpieza de la casa y de la cocina, ya se acercaba la hora de la cena. Se estaba preguntando si ya las tres angeloids habrían conseguido algo, aunque era consciente de que ellas apenas habían salido hace poco. Estaba plenamente seguro que Nymph conseguiría algo aunque tuviera que hackear algunas mentes en el proceso; pensaba que Ikaros lograría el objetivo, especialmente por la determinación que tenía para cumplir las instrucciones que el chico le daba; su mayor duda era con Astrea, pues está claro que su nula inteligencia representaría un problema, no importa en qué lugar lo intentase. Sin embargo, Tomoki pensaba que su resolución era lo mejor, pues ya no podía continuar cargando con todos los gastos él solo.

Escucha que alguien abría la puerta y pasaba, y para su sorpresa resultaban ser Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea. No comprendía qué podía haber pasado para que regresaran tan pronto.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Consiguieron algo? ─ pregunta con interés.

─ Hemos cumplido con la misión, maestro ─ reporta Ikaros con la cara de siempre ─. Hemos conseguido empleo en una tienda de mangas en el centro de la ciudad. Empezamos mañana a trabajar.

─ El sujeto que nos aceptó y contrató era bastante raro y hablaba a cada rato de una tal chica legendaria A. No sé qué le ve a esa chica, pero no dudó en confiar en nosotras ─ notifica Nymph antes de sentarse a ver la tele.

─ ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comida! ─ salta Astrea, haciendo rebotar sus pechos como si fuesen pelotas de basket.

Ikaros de inmediato pone manos a la obra y cocina la cena. Tomoki al menos estaba complacido de que el primer objetivo, así que decidió no ponerse a pelear con Astrea, de hecho, incluso aceptó jugar con ella a algunos juegos de mesa mientras continuase la espera por la cena. El resto del día era como si nada especial hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Meito Anizawa pisada con fuerza, y de sus pies salía una gran cantidad de energía que demostraba su determinación a que el plan resultase. Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea finalmente estaban uniformadas, pero de manera que sus alas se pudieran ver perfectamente, pues así Meito pensaba que ayudaría a traer a muchos más clientes. Hinata por su parte estaba igual que siempre, y fue ella la comisionada para buscar los delantales adecuados para sus nuevas compañeras, aunque el busto de dos de ellas hizo algo difícil tal cometido en un principio.

─ De acuerdo, espero que estén listas para su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo. Tengan sus carnets de identificación, los cuales deben llevarlos mientras duren sus turnos en la tienda ─ las tres angeloids reciben sus identificaciones, y sólo Nymph es la que sabe desde un primer momento dónde ponérselo, Ikaros tuvo primero que ver lo que hacía Nymph para luego ella ponérselo también, y sólo Astrea necesito de ayuda para siquiera saber en qué posición debía estar ─. Excelente. Antes de empezar, les presento nuevamente a su senpai, Hinata Miyakawa ─ la mencionada saluda con una cálida sonrisa ─. Ella y yo les podremos ayudar con cualquier cosa que necesiten saber, así que no duden en preguntar si tienen alguna duda… ─ Astrea levanta automáticamente la mano ─ ¿Qué necesitas saber?

─ ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer aquí? ─ a Meito, Hinata y Nymph les salen sendas gotas en la cabeza.

─ Bueno, en lo que estaba ─ prefiere continuar Meito, pues la hora de trabajar de verdad estaba por empezar ─, yo les voy a avisar cuando la chica legendaria A entre a esta tienda, y entonces pondremos en marcha el plan que les había comentado ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de las tres novatas asintieran (más automáticamente que por otra cosa), Meito se va al almacén para revisar los nuevos inventarios que tendría que manejar para ese día.

Ikaros demostró ser la dependienta preferida de los clientes varones. Su sola presencia era suficiente para que muchos quisieran comprar cualquier cosa, aún si el plan inicial no contemplaba siquiera entrar en ese lugar, por lo que la tienda nunca estaba vacía a pesar de que todos debían estar en sus trabajos o colegios. Nymph por su parte demostró ser altamente eficiente en la atención al cliente, además que sus reducidas dimensiones y proporciones también resultaron ser una eficaz arma de atracción para la clientela, aunque a ella no le gustase la forma en que lo era. Astrea era la que menos clientes atendía, de hecho, casi no atendía a ninguno, pues no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, siempre era necesario que Nymph le susurrara lo que tenía que hacer para que no se le fuera el día en sencillamente estar parada a un lado y preguntar cuándo sería la hora de comer. Sin embargo, el físico de Astrea resultaba suficiente para que muchos clientes estuvieran satisfechos, a pesar de la deficiente atención recibida por ella. Hinata estaba casi todo el tiempo en la caja, pues la nutrida clientela le exigía que tenía que estar toda la mañana facturando mangas y DVDs. Esa situación ponía especialmente contentos a Meito y Hinata, pues el aforo de clientes estaba alcanzando niveles record, y eso significaba fama e influencia para Meito, y dinero para comprar comida y doujinshi para Hinata. A mitad de la jornada aparece Hikage, la hermana menor de Hinata, pidiendo dinero para salir a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la cena, y la sorpresa que se lleva cuando Hinata le da más del quíntuple de lo normal casi la hace caerse hacia atrás.

─ P-pero ¿qué significa esto, onee-chan? ─ pregunta la niña tsundere, aún sin creerse lo que tenía entre sus manos.

─ Es que el día de hoy hay muchos más clientes de lo normal, Kage-chan ─ Hinata permite que su pequeña hermana viera la larga fila que se formaba para pagar, y quien estaba para facturar era Ikaros ─. La llegada de estas nuevas chicas ha servido para que la tienda tenga unas ganancias nunca antes vistas, y el tenchou dijo que me iba a pagar mucho más, pues esta afluencia significa que la tienda v a recibir un premio especial por parte del distribuidor.

─ Increíble. Por un momento creí que habías dejado de comprar esos tontos doujinshi que siempre traes a casa.

─ Oh, no, por el contrario, ya tengo apartado lo que llevaré hoy a casa ─ a Hikage le sale una gota, pero gracias al dinero recibido, prefirió no discutir esta vez.

* * *

 **Algunas horas más tarde**

La jornada estaba por tocar su fin, y el verdadero objetico de Meito no se había dignado aún en aparecer. El Anime Tenchou a estas alturas miraba el reloj a cada rato, cada vez más nervioso por la pronta llegada de la chica legendaria A. Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea estaban a punto de terminar de despachar a los últimos clientes (Astrea no tanto, pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse un poco), y Hinata se preparaba para hacer la revisión de las facturas para culminar su horario. Y entonces la puerta electrónica se abre, revelando la llegada de tres chicas, de las cuales, la que estaba al frente era nada más y nada menos que Konata Izumi, la chica legendaria A.

─ ¡HA LLEGADO! ¡La chica legendaria A ya está aquí! ─ avisa el Meito con una pose muy exagerada, pero a las angeloids no les parecía demasiado impresionante.

─ ¿Ella es la chica legendaria A? Parece una enana con uniforme escolar ─ opina Nymph.

─ Dices eso porque no conoces la leyenda que hay a su alrededor ─ Meito despedía un aura muy oscura que asustó mucho a Nymph y Astrea, mientras que Ikaros y Hinata estaban como si nada ─. Justo enfrente de nosotros se encuentra la mayor otaku que haya conocido la humanidad. Su llegada prácticamente había sido señalada por las estrellas desde hace siglos. Ella posee membresía especial en casi todas las tiendas de manga disponibles en Tokyo, además que es muy famosa dentro de los círculos de cosplayers que se reúnen en Akihabara. Ella es conocida también como la diosa otaku ¡Su presencia aquí es una prueba sobrenatural para nosotros, y por lo tanto estamos en la expresa obligación de darle la mejor atención posible y mostrarle nuestras mejores y más recientes en manga y videojuegos para que nos elija y compre! Y de esa manera, conseguiremos notoriedad entre los vendedores de manga a nivel local, y nuestros superiores en Animate se pondrán muy contentos al ver que lo conseguimos. Es nuestra misión convencerla, a como dé lugar, de que nuestros productos son dignos de ser pagados por ella ¡Rápido, tenemos que movernos y desplegar el lote especial!

Las tres angeloids no entendían qué quería decir Meito con "lote especial", miestras que Hinata corre hasta el almacén y trae una pesada caja con mangas de edición dorada. Meito entonces da la orden de poner en los anaqueles los mangas para que Konata los viera, e Ikaros, recordando lo que le había dicho Tomoki sobre la necesidad de trabajar para ayudar en los gastos de la casa, se pone en programación de combate. Los ojos se le ponen rojos, aparece la aureola eléctrica en su cabeza y sus alas se modifican antes de empezar a cumplir con su misión.

A toda velocidad Ikaros pone todos los mangas especiales a la vista, dejando en cuestión de un segundo la caja vacía. Konata y sus amigas no habían visto lo que ocurrió porque estaban al otro lado de la tienda y no se dieron cuenta, justo lo que necesitaba Meito. Lo siguiente fue renovar las existencias de cada manga, cada videojuego y cada doujin que aún estuviera disponible para la venta, e Ikaros lo hace justo como Meito esperaba que lo hiciera, dejando todo listo para que la chica legendaria A tomara la decisión más importante en la historia de la tienda.

─ Este tampoco. Este lo compraste la semana pasada ─ dice la amiga con coletas, mirando el videojuego que Konata revisaba.

─ Eso ya lo sé, Kagamin. Tan sólo notaba que el reverso de la carátula era diferente ─ responde Konata con tranquilidad ─. Este tipo de estrategias de marketing siempre funcionan, no me extraña que lo intentaran con este videojuego.

─ ¡Miren esto, miren! Este llavero es muy lindo. Quiero llevarlo ─ interviene la segunda acompañante de la diosa otaku, una chica de cabello lila al igual que la de coletas, aunque esta llevaba un moño amarillo y su cabello era mucho más corto.

─ No está mal, yo también voy a elegir un adorno ─ la primera acompañante va con su melliza a ver los llaveros.

Konata revisa uno por uno los números de mangas disponibles, comprobando que muchos de ellos eran completamente nuevos, pues el día anterior no los había visto. Meito se hallaba escondido tras una pila de afiches de _Vocaloid_ , observando sigilosamente los movimientos de su objetivo, cual fiera que acecha para cazar a su presa. Hinata estaba tranquilamente hablando con Nymph mientras esperaba a que llegara la chica legendaria A, mientras que Astrea estaba distraída viendo unas revistas de tendencias (obviamente con temática cosplay, lo digo por contenido, no por los gustos de Astrea), e Ikaros estaba neutral, a la espera de una nueva instrucción.

Las tres colegiadas se reúnen nuevamente y se dirigen a la caja. Meito empieza a aterrarse, pues la chica legendaria A aún no había escogido nada para pagar, y eso significaría un nuevo fracaso, sin embargo, uno de los mangas de edición dorada resulta determinante para captar la atención de la otaku. Finalmente, había escogido tres de esos números (quien conoce a Konata sabe por qué), y se forma en la fila detrás de sus amigas. Hinata pasa primero a la melliza mayor, y después a la menor, para al final tener ante sí a Konata Izumi. El momento de la verdad había llegado. El corazón de Meito latía tan deprisa que más bien zumbaba, su rostro estaba completamente perlado en sudor, sus manos estaban tan apretadas que sus dedos parecían haberse fusionado con las palmas. Hinata pasa los mangas y da el precio a pagar, y Konata empieza a revisar en su billetera.

─ Vamos… un poco más… ya casi… sólo un poco más…

El tiempo corría a una velocidad desesperantemente lenta, parecía que el proceso de pago no iba a terminar jamás. Meito sentía el corazón en la garganta, aumentando aún más la velocidad de los latidos, y las tres angeloids miraban el proceso con infinitamente más tranquilidad y normalidad. Konata saca los billetes y los entrega directamente a las manos de Hinata. Estaba hecho. Habían vendido algo a la chica legendaria A.

─ " _¡SÍIIIIII! ¡VICTORIA! ¡VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ ─ gritaba mentalmente Meito mientras veía el proceso de entrega de dinero. De sus ojos salía fuego, y le era cada vez más difícil controlar sus ganas de mostrar las locuras que tanto lo caracterizan.

─ Muchas gracias por su compra. Venga pronto a vernos nuevamente ─ cierra Hinata con una sonrisa.

─ Desde luego ─ Konata voltea a ver a las angeloids ─. Bonitos cosplays, las hace ver realmente bien. La moe, la de pechos enormes y la loli. Esta vez la tienda se ha superado ─ esto último lo dice entre risas un poco pervertidas.

─ Konata, que mañana tenemos examen y acordamos a estudiar en tu casa. Ven rápido ─ urge la gemela con coletas.

─ Ya voy, ya voy.

Nymph tenía un tic en el ojo, y las otras dos angeloids ni siquiera reaccionaron. Konata sale de la tienda, así sellando para siempre la compra en los anales de la historia para el local. Meito se pone a gritar y brincar de alegría. Casi trepaba por las paredes. Todo aquel esfuerzo y ese tiempo derramando sudor y lágrimas habían surtido efecto, aunque Hinata y las novatas no comprendían qué le estaba pasando.

─ No me lo puedo creer… esto deber ser un sueño… ¡EL MEJOR SUEÑO DE TODA MI VIDAAAAA! ─ decía Meito entre lágrimas ─ La chica legendaria A… El mayor sueño de mi vida, la razón de todo cuanto he hecho todo este tiempo… está completo. Soy tan feliz.

Nymph se dirige a la puerta para no tener que escuchar lo que decía el tenchou, y entonces informa que no había nadie más cerca de la tienda, por lo que oficialmente las chicas habían terminado su turno.

─ ¡Qué bien, tengo hambre! ─ celebra Astrea antes de quitarse el delantal.

─ Bien hecho, chicas. Muy bien hecho ─ decía Meito, aun llorando ─. Pueden irse a sus casas ahora mismo, que yo me encargo de terminar las cuentas de la facturación del día, y tengan la paga que se han ganado…

Hinata, Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea reciben una cantidad apreciable de dinero, y sobre todo Hinata estaba muy feliz con lo ganado, pues ahora tenía la oportunidad de darle a su hermana menor la mejor cena de su vida en lugar de recalentado como pensaba al principio del día. Las tres angeloids reciben conformes sus pagas y dejan todas sus cosas de trabajo en su lugar antes de irse de allí, satisfechas de haber terminado bien su primera jornada de trabajo.

* * *

 **Casa de Tomoki**

El chico había tenido algunas dificultades para readaptarse a la necesidad de tener que hacer algo para comer por su cuenta. Extrañaba a Ikaros, pero sabía que era lo mejor, para que así todas tuvieran la capacidad de ayudarle del mismo modo en que él las ayudaba, después de todo, el dinero no es infinito. También era cierto que se sentía un poco aburrido sin la compañía de las angeloids, pero al ver la hora supo que no tardarían en volver.

─ Ya estamos en casa, amo.

─ Bienvenidas, Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea ─ recibe Tomoki con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

─ Ya hemos recibido nuestra paga. Supongo que ahora sí estarás complacido ─ Nymph le da a Tomoki el dinero total que habían recibido las tres, y Tomoki sentía que se le salían los ojos.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es posible que un trabajo de medio tiempo les pagara tanto dinero?

Ninguna de las angeloids tenía idea de qué responder realmente, fuera del hecho que el tenchou estaba muy feliz. Ya se había hecho la hora de hacer la comida, e Ikaros se prepara para ello, como si no hubiese hecho nada durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Al menos las tres angeloids habían tenido un día bastante productivo, mucho más de que Tomoki, o cualquier otro, hubiese esperado.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este es el OS más largo desde que sufrí aquel trágico exilio que me dejó fuera más de un mes. Supongo que esta es una señal de que voy bastante bien. En fin, me siento bastante satisfecho por este logro, y sin duda espero lograr otros OS así en un futuro próximo. Por ahora los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, pero sabrán de mí muy pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
